The Lost Ones
by stanislav'sgirl
Summary: A girl and her people have been outcasts since the end of the Last Alliance, now as the Ring resurfaces, she will join with the fellowship to try and restore her people's honor.
1. PrologueDreams

this is my first story. I one nothing only the draygons and anyone that is of this race. Everything else belongs to JRR Tolkien. He should have shared. Darn. Hope you enjoy.

Prologue

Many people have heard of all the different creatures in Middle Earth, but one: the Draygons (pronounced Dray-gone). We are very close to kin with the elves. Sometimes, we will be referred to as the "first born." We can master, or change, into any dragon. The human or elf form is the form we take so we look like others. In our dragon forms we tend to scare. The only difference is our eyes.

Every draygon has a different eye color that corresponds to the dragon they can turn into. (For instance, gold for the Dark Dragon or silver for the Silver Dragon.) There are about fifty dragons to change into, but most can only master two. It takes years to master a dragon. You have to be able to change into it and act just like it with its power. Each draygon is born with a dragon they have already mastered in the womb. They can choose others to study and master. There are few draygons who have master them all, (or all, but one). I am one that has mastered them all. As have my twin brothers and father. Only one dragon is reserved for the royal family, the Dark Dragon.

Most would think that Smaug was the darkest dragon, but was not. The Dark Dragon can shoot out spikes of poison from its mouth along with blue flame that is very hot. This dragon can only be used by the royal family which is the reason we became the top family.

My people still live in Middle Earth, but we are hidden. During the time of the Last Alliance, we were given the job of spying on the enemy. We were to scout the terrain of Mordor and count the number of orcs that we would fight. Any and all draygons that could become evil dragons were chosen for this task. Men used this as a way to say we were spying on them, not on the enemy. The men believed their king and started to hurt us, but it all ended when King Isildur killed our queen, my mother.

I watched as they slaughter my mother before my very eyes. They held my brothers, Lord Elrond's sons, Thranduil's son, and my self while they killed her. They ripped the babe that she had in her womb from her and tortured him before our eyes. They died on that field. I can still hear my father's cries as he held his love and dead son in his arms. It tortures me to this day.

That broke my father. He moved us to a different part of Middle Earth. We left our friends and allies behind to never be seen again. We wouldn't be seen for another 3000 years when the Ring of Power resurfaced.

Chapter 1: Dreams

I ran crying through the trees. Everything was a blur to me. I had to find my friend, but I could not find him. I turned in the direction of his hidden lake. I had to tell him the sad news. I had been running for what seemed like for ever when I saw him. He must have seen my distress because he opened his arms to me.

"Legolas, we have to leave!" I cried as I threw myself into his arms.

"What!?! You'll be back, right?" a 300 year old Legolas yelled.

"Father doesn't want anyone getting hurt after what happened to mother. I wish I could stay, but we are all leaving. We won't be back, ever," wailed a 297 year old me.

We held on for what seemed like hours, but really maybe for a couple of minutes.

"Lothril, you need to look at me." I obeyed. "We **will** see each other again, but for now let me give you something to remember me by." He lifted the silver necklace which held a silver leaf over his head and placed it over mine. I tried to protest, but he would not hear of it.

"Then I shall give you my necklace." It had a gold chain with a dragon pendant sporting golden, glass eyes.

We hugged for some time. We did not want to separate. I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. I then heard my father's voice telling me it was time to go. I gave Legolas a swift kiss on the cheek and then ran from the clearing with tears in my eyes. Had I turned around I would have seen an equally teary-eyed prince touching his kissed cheek and blushing.

With that, I woke up. I was now 3321 and ready to find my friend and help in the fight against the Ring. We had felt the evil rising everywhere and I had decided that we could no longer ignore it. I began my way to the throne room, after I had dressed, to once more try and convince my father to fight.


	2. Speaking with the King

Chapter 2: Speaking with the King

As I walked down the hall to my father's throne room, I thought of my life. I have mastered all dragons. If you are part of the royal family it is almost a given. My two older brothers, Aranel and Angrod, have always been there for me. When my father, Valandil, made us leave they were right there with me. They had to leave behind their best friends just as I did. It seemed that many things started to change. In the last few years, more than half of the draygons had mastered all dragon forms.

When we got to our new home, we made a monument to our mother, Ireth, so everyone could remember her the way she once was. We went on with our lives knowing she watched over us like she did in life. Of course, it is still an open wound remembering what men did to her.

I studied for years on dragon history to try and forget about my past, but it didn't work. I almost succeeded, but when we got news that the One Ring had been found all those plans were thrown to the wind. I was now planning to convince my father to let us fight.

I came to the throne room's doors, took a deep breath, and pushed them open. Inside was my brothers and father speaking with each other. I almost backed down, but I did not. I had to do this. "Father, I must speak with you. Aranel, Angrod, you can stay too."

"Daughter, if you wish to speak with me of going back to Middle Earth, my answer stays. I will not send my soldiers. I have not forgiven men. When all the men are dead is when I will send help, but no sooner than that." The king was obviously tired of hearing his daughter's complaints about this subject.

"Ada, Lothril is right. We should help. Why not send just one draygon to help, and then report about what is happening." Aranel always stuck up for his sister. The twins had wanted to go and help just as much as their beloved sister. "I will volunteer if I must, ada."

"No Aranel. I will go. Neither you nor Angrod will go. It was my idea. I will go and report as soon as possible." The debate continued for ten more minutes before the king gave up.

"It seems that I am outnumbered in this debate. Fine, you may go Lothril, but I want a report in about two months time. Remember that men are not to be trusted." Valandil did not want to see me go, but I must. If we didn't help, it could mean the end of us. I couldn't let that happen.

I ran to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, ada. I will make you proud. And who knows, ada, men could have changed in these 3000 years."

"Think what you want, my daughter. I will need proof before I believe that. May the Valar be with you."

"We will help her get ready to leave," Angrod said. Then we took leave of my father's presence.

We worked in silence as we got my things together. I was traveling light. I had my sword, bow and arrows, and my dual knives. I remember training with Legolas before we left. We were the best of friends and I hope I see him again. Thanks to my thoughts I didn't realize until the last minute that we were at the flight paths.

I tried to hold in my tears, but it did not work. I gave them each a huge hug and I told them, "Thank you for the support. I hope I come home soon."

They told me together in perfect sync, "Don't worry, you'll come back. If you see Elladan and Elrohir, tell them hi for us. We love you, sis."

They stepped back so I could change. I turned into the Blue Dragon which is very small, but very fast. I looked at them one last time before I took flight. I had my sights on Lothlorien.

I sure hopped I would see my family again. I sure hopped this worked.


	3. Lorien and the Attack

Disclaimer: None of the Lord of the Rings charectors belong to me. Pity. (cries a little) anything to do with draygons are mine.

Chapter 3: Lorien and the attack

I had been flying for days now. I could not wait to touch land once more. Finally, the Valar smiled upon me. Dead ahead was Lothlorien. I thought maybe I had seen little people running on my decent to land, but I was not sure. I decided to land far away, change into my human form, and then walk the rest of the way there. I turned into my human form with great relief.

In this form I was 5'4". I was somewhat skinny, but some extra meat on me that is so common with draygons. I was very well toned at the same time because of training with so many different weapons. My hair is a light brown and is sometimes taken as being red, but don't believe them. It is straight, but curls in on itself at odd moments. My eyes are my best attribute. Each dragon has a different eye color. When we master a dragon, we gain their eye color. When we are little draygons in our classes, we change our eye colors really fast to see if the person across from you will laugh. The person, who laughs first, looses. In the Green Dragon form, the form I am in now, my eyes are green. This is the only dragon to have the same eye color as men.

As I walked down the path I knew lead to Lorien, I saw places where feet were. (So I hadn't imagined anything.) The thing was, as I entered father into the forest, I felt eyes on me. Then without warning, I was attacked. I was being tackled so fast and hard, I had no time to reach for my weapons. Then I felt something hit my head.

My world went back.

Author's note: The hair that is "straight, but curls in on itself at odd moments" really happens to me. Many people think my hair is curly because of this.

You must review. Please, I'll cry. Anything is ok. Bye.


	4. Meeting old friends

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fellowship or anything to so with the LOTR Trilogy. I do own the Draygons. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Meeting old friends

I remembered waking up to me being moved. The things that attacked me were probably carrying me to where ever their home was. I blacked out for a while then came to again. It was strange that I was being handled like blown glass. I opened my eyes slowly. And there before me was a sight a never thought I would see.

In front of me was Legolas. He looked so different, but not so. (Just picture the movie Legolas) I couldn't say anything, but I knew he knew me. I just stared at him wide-eyed. We both reached our hands out at the same time to touch each others cheeks. It was our way when we were little so we knew we weren't dreaming. I felt skin touch my fingers when I touched him, so he must be real.

"Legolas! It's you, it's you, it's you!" I couldn't help but scream as I pulled him into a fierce hug. I never thought I would see this elf again, but here he was.

He pulled back to wipe tears off my face that I didn't even know I had shed. "Well, Lothril. This has to be special. You left crying; now you return to us and you still cry." Legolas couldn't help joking even though tears fell from his eyes. "Didn't I tell you we would see each other again? I never lied about that."

He was right, but our moment was cut by a tall man speaking to Legolas. "Mellon, who is this?"

It was not Legolas who responded, but my capturers. "Tis the Lady Lothril. She is the Princess of the Draygons. Forgive us, my Lady. My name is Haldir and we thought you were a threat." This he said as his company and he himself bowed low to me.

"All is forgiven. I know what has come to this world right now and I must commend you for being so diligent. No harm done. You and your brothers did worse damage to my brothers, Elrond's sons, Legolas, and me anyway." I could not believe all the things that had happened to me in just these few short minutes.

(Some time later, traveling to Lorien.)

"Legolas, could you introduce us to your friend?" This was asked by one of the short, human creatures. I had never seen anything like them.

"Of course, Frodo. Everyone this is my best and dearest friend Lothril. Lothril these are the men Aragorn and Boromir, the hobbits Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, and the dwarf Gimli." Each man (and hobbit and dwarf) bowed low to me as they were mentioned.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady. I was raised by elves and I heard your story often. My friend, Boromir, might be hard on you because he believes you to be bad, but we can change him," whispered Aragorn. This Aragorn sure looked nice.

I talked with each member of the Fellowship of the Ring and learned of their likes, dislikes, and just everyday things. Boromir seemed to be warming up to me. I took that as a good sign. I loved the hobbits. They were a lovely bunch. I almost cried when I learned that Gandalf had fallen. He helped me understand so much of this world before I left.

I was shaken from my thoughts when Haldir said, "Welcome to Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on earth, realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."


	5. First day in Lorien

Chapter 5: First day in Lorien

(Legolas POV)

I could not believe my friend was here. I had hoped and dreamed that I would see her again, but I was not sure I would again. My thoughts were on Lothril so I didn't notice that we had made it to Galadriel's tallen (?). She began talking about how we could easily fail if we didn't stick together, but I wasn't paying attention… until I heard a voice in my head.

"Legolas, you have not seen your friend in years, but don't let your head get so caught in thoughts of her. It could be your downfall if you are not conscious of your surroundings.

I was, to say the least, confused. Why would Lothril be my downfall? I would find out in the future, but until then I would take her words to heart. She was always right.

(Sometime later)

We had been given a place to sleep and rest for a few days, but I was still heavy of heart because of Gandalf's death. Lothril came to my rescue like she did when we were little. She sang along with the other elves in their lament and listen to my heavy heart. I can remember when she did that I had not heeded my father's warnings and gone into Mirkwood, or Greenwood as it was called then, to try and fight and destroy the spider population.

(flashback)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Twenty spiders were following a fifty year old ellon down a path deep in Greenwood. The elfling was so terrified. He thought that he could make his father proud if he could defeat them. We that idea went up in smoke the moment he saw the big eight-legged creatures.

"HOW WAS I TO KNOW THEY WERE SO BIG!?!"

He rounded a corner to get away from the creatures straight from Mordor when he came face to face with six more. He was surrounded. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. One of the spiders tripped him with its leg and he fell face first in to a pile of roots, of course he broke his leg in his lovely, graceful fall (not the sarcasm).

The spiders gave up because they couldn't reach him. Legolas laid there for five hours before he heard any sign of life. He looked up to find his dear friend. She looked terrified. She looked very mad though when she found him. While she pulled him out she was yelling.

"What do you think you were doing? You could have been killed? Do you not care? Those spiders are huge! I am going to tell your father. You are going to get into so much…" She noticed his twisted leg. "Oh, Legolas. You need your leg fixed."She helped him hobble all the way back to the palace and to the healer's wing. She held his hand from the time they set his leg to when King Thranduil berated his son about his recklessness. In the end, Legolas' only punishment was to be kept in bed for two months. That was the worst punishment for him. Yet it was made bearable because Lothril was by his bed side every day.

(End flashback)

I was glad that she had stayed with me those days and even now. Lothril and I made our beds right next to each other to ensure that we would be together even in sleep.

I finally fell into a dreamless sleep with my best friend humming a draygon song while she lay next to me. I didn't even think about Galadriel's message for the rest of the night or for the next few days.

(Lothril POV)

While we walked to Galadriel's tallen the hobbits asked me question about my people and about myself. They were just little balls of fun. The only time they were quiet was when we were in front of Galadriel. She spoke of the quest, but they only thing that really stuck was when she spoke in my head.

"Welcome back, Lothril. It has been far too long. You are to help in the war that has just begun. You are very important. Remember to keep your friends close. Legolas is the key to your survival. Don't push him away."

I thought that her message was very strange, but I would figure it out later. I was going to spend time with Legolas when the Fellowship got to their sleeping area.

Of course Legolas grieved for the loss of Gandalf. I was only able to comfort him like I did when we were little. I stayed with him until he had fallen asleep. I was then called by a mysterious voice.

"Lothril, come to me."

Sorry for not updating. I have had many things to do for school. Review please. Any comments.


	6. The Mirror

Chapter 6: The Mirror

"Lothril, come to me."

I had to obey this simple command. I had a feeling that it was Galadriel, but I did not know. I went down to where the voice was guiding me and there was Galadriel and her famous mirror. I knew not what would happen.

"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked me. "You may see something that has, is, or is going to happen. I cannot tell you what you will see."

I was hesitant at first, but I thought what the heck. I stepped forward slowly and looked in. At first there was nothing, but then a picture began to form.

It was a little boy running around laugh his head off. He was telling his father that he couldn't get him. Of course, he was wrong. His father picked him up and swung him in the air. The little elfling as I could now tell was very happy to be in the air. He began saying that his mother was coming.

"Ion nin, hide me," said his father in faux fear. "You're supposed to hide me. Your mother will hurt me." Of course his wife heard him. They began to banter and it went on for a while. Their son found it very funny.

I didn't understand why the boy was trying to touch her belly though until she turned in my directions. The woman was pregnant!! Wait…That's me!!!!

I fell back because of the shock I felt. The father was Legolas and I was his wife and we had a son and one on the way. How was I to take that?

"That future is not certain. If this Fellowship fails, this will not come true. You must stay together. I ask that you journey with the Fellowship, not as one, but as a mediator during their fights and as an ally. I know of your abilities in battle."

"Galadriel, why me? Why must it be me?"

"You will find out in due time. Now rest. You must be tired. Goodnight."

And with that she left. I had many things to think about.


End file.
